


I warned you

by EmmaSpencer



Series: Turbulent waters under the ice [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Mycroft, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Torture, Worried Mycroft, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg gets kidnapped on his way to pick up Elisabeth. Mycroft couldn't grant the wishes of the kidnappers. The only way to get Greg back is to find him in time. Unfortunately they were late. Mycroft couldn't cope with the situation. When he gets home, he finds a flash drive containing messages from Gregory.





	I warned you

Greg woke up lying on the floor of a cold and empty room. His head was aching terribly. His hands were tied behind his back; it was dark. He tried to recollect his memories. 'I went to pick up Elisabeth from school. Yes, her little daughter, no wait; she is 14 not 6. Must have hit the head pretty well. So I went to pick her up. I was driving , when two cars collided in front of me. I got out to help, and then nothing. Nothing! Elisabeth!'

Mycroft was in the middle of a meeting, when Anthea came into the office.  
„What is it?" he asked irritated.  
"Sorry Sir, but it is an emergency. He is missing." Mycroft stood up abruptly. "Get out." he ordered the PM.  
"I beg your pardon!" He didn't move.  
"I said get out of my office!" he finally left with confusion in his face.   
"Elisabeth?"  
"She's all right. She's with Sherlock."  
"What happened?"  
"Greg didn't pick Elisabeth up from school. She was walking home, when Sherlock called her. He was also looking for Greg. After that Sherlock called me."  
"Has there been any communication?"  
"Nothing yet, we are already looking for the car, Sherlock alerted his network. We will find him Sir."  
Mycroft didn't answer.

 

"Good morning DI Lestrade! I hope you slept well, because you have a little movie to appear in."  
"What do you want from me?"  
"From you, nothing. But Mr. Holmes has something we want. If you play your role nicely, I'm sure he will give it to us."  
"Never!"  
"We'll see, we'll see, dear Gregory." he laughed. A chair, and a camera was brought in, they tied him to it, and stuck a rag in his mouth. There were three of them; two behind the camera, and one beating him.

 

Mycroft was pacing in Sherlock's flat.   
"Nothing, no one found anything! How could that be? What kind of slow minded, useless..."  
"Mycroft you're not helping." Mycroft shot a hateful look at Sherlock.  
Anthea came in to the room. "We've got a video."   
"Good morning Mr. Holmes. I have a business proposal for you. I have something you want, and you have something I want. Simple as that." the video cut to Gregory being beaten. It was less than a minute.  
"That's it?" asked Sherlock.  
"Yes."  
Mycroft was watching the video with grave attention. The man was British, no doubt. The room was empty, but there was mud on the floor, no windows. It's been raining in London all day today; so they are still here. He thought he heard something in the background. "Shut up, everyone Shut up and stop breathing!" He listened to it again, yes there it was, faint but...  
"Train! I can hear a passing train. The ground is muddy, and considering the time they are still in London." he said hopefully.   
Anthea left to direct the search.

 

The punches caused no big harm. They pained, but it wasn't his first time. Greg was shoved in to a trunk of a car, blindfolded. 

 

"What do you mean they're not there?"  
"They were, but they relocated. There are no cameras around here. The rain washed away everything, the rooms were cleaned..."  
Mycroft put the phone down.  
"Bloody idiots!" he yelled.  
"Dad?"  
"Elisabeth, please go back to Mrs. Hudson."  
"But Dad!"  
"Go back!" she reluctantly walked down the stairs.  
"It's not her fault, don't treat her like that." Sherlock said.  
"I know. It is mine, all mine. There is no need to remind me!" Mycroft snapped.

 

Greg was dropped to the ground; when they took of the blindfold he saw, that he was in a swimming pool. The camera was set up again.  
"What now?" He screamed when the whip came in contact with his back 'Bloody hell!" he panted.  
"Yes Gregory, it's going to be bloody." the man cooed "Now smile for the camera." He turned it on, and the whip kept coming down. Greg screamed, and swore. 

An hour later they got a new message.  
In the second video Greg was on the ground, a man standing behind him with a whip.   
"He tolerates it very nicely Mr. Holmes, but how long? Hmmm what do you think? You wonder what I want, don't you? You have someone very dear to our heart. I want him and I will give your pet back." The video went on longer this time; the man kept whipping Gregory until he passed out.

 

Mycroft was sitting in front of the laptop; every time the whip came down he winced. He saw a tattoo on the man's arm, they showed it on purpose. He knew who they were now, who they wanted. 'Oh Gregory. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't, he can not be free. Even if he'd be alive, I couldn't do it.' He started the video again, concentrating in the surroundings this time. The floor and the walls were covered with blue tiles, he couldn't see the whole room...he got distracted, by Gregory's screams.  
"Pool, look for a disused pool." whispered not looking up to check if anyone heard him. He started the video again, but someone closed the laptop.  
"What?"  
"Mycroft, stop it!"  
"Give it back Sherlock."  
"What good will it do, watching it over and over again?"  
"I might find something I missed." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
Mycroft resumed pacing, and he started to murmur.  
"It's my fault. Why didn't he listen to me. Why? It's my fault, all mine. There is nothing I can do, nothing!"  
Anthea called, they found the pool, but they were late again. Mycroft was furious, he didn't listen for the whole report; he threw his phone against the wall.  
"Why don't you...?"  
"It won't work."  
"Or..."  
"Nor that. Believe me Sherlock, our only hope that we find them quickly." he continued to walk up and down.

 

An hour later there was a ping. This time it was a video call.  
"Mr. Holmes, do we have a deal." Mycroft took on his coldest facade. One of Sherlock's men just called in. 'We can get there in time!'   
"I'm afraid I can not grant you your wish in such a short notice. I'm not at liberty to decide in this matter alone..."  
"Mr. Holmes don't lie to me, I know you can. I gave you an hour. Don't forget your Gregory's life is on the line. So what do you say?"  
"I need a little more time, arrangements have to be made."   
"Sure, sure...so your answer is no." Gregory was pulled in front of the camera. He was in a horrid state. "Please say it again Mr. Homes, so your pet can hear it too."  
"I won't release him." Mycroft said barely holding it together.  
The rag was removed from Greg's mouth.  
"Now little Gregory, I give you a chance to change Mr. Holmes's mind. If you can't, well..." he pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

 

Greg was shaking. He had time to think, to process. 'There's no other way, or I'd be free by now. I'm going to die, simple as that. I wish we'd have more time...well it was more than Mycroft thought......I don't want to die... Oh Mycroft, he will break. He won't be able to bare it. He will need help, a lot. My dear daughters, I wanted to be there for you, I wanted see you grow up...wedding, grandkids...Elisabeth, she is strong, she will be all right; eventually. I'm so scared, I don't want to...Oh, God please......He needs to know that I understand. Ohh, how much I love them. I don't want to die. Why...I have to be strong, for their sake. Elisabeth, Mycroft...Love... '

Greg started to speak in a shaky voice. He couldn't make a coherent speech, just hoped that Mycroft understands.  
"Mycroft we talked about it, you remember. Please, don't. Please you have to remember, and believe me; I understand. You said however short it'll be... Please, you have to be strong. Please. I love you, I love you so much." there was pain, sadness, fear in his eyes, he was shaking, tears were rolling down his face. He was terrified, Mycroft could see it; he felt it too.  
"Well he's not good at talking, but I guess you're not keeping him for his brain. Now what do you say Mr. Holmes?"  
"I can't." his facade almost dropped.  
"As you wish." and he fired the gun. "It's a petty; he was a nice little pet. Goodbye Mr. Holmes, I'm sorry we didn't get to an arrangement." they left the camera on, pointing at the lifeless body of Gregory.  
Mycroft stepped closer to turn off the laptop, but his legs gave up, he fell to his knees, tightly clutching to the back of the chair. "No.No.No." he whispered. Everybody was frozen, Sherlock was the first to react, he closed the laptop, and put his hand to Mycroft's shoulder. He shook it off, and crawled under the table. "NO!" Mycroft screamed "NO!" Sherlock sat down next to him, John left to make tea, and Anthea was on her phone. The three men was dealt with, they were only a few minutes late, she didn't tell it to anyone; never. She turned to go downstairs, but Elisabeth was standing at the door, crying. Anthea gently guided her back to Mrs. Hudson's kitchen.  
Mycroft totally shut off, he didn't even registered, when Sherlock put his arms around him. They sat there for a while, when Mycroft started to whisper.  
"It's all my fault. I should have just walked away; I shouldn't have asked him, I was selfish, and stupid. I warned him, countless of times, I did warn him. I did. He said he understands, and he would take the risk...I killed him... It was selfish of me, I put them in danger just so I can be happy. I'm a monster, an idiot. How could I?...There was no other option, I simply couldn't do it. You have to understand it Gregory, I couldn't, I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I told you...I...Elisabeth...what have I done! What have I done.......NO! I love you; I love you Gregory so much, please don't leave me Gregory. Please. Please!" he sat there tightly holding onto Sherlock, crying; unable to speak more. Sherlock pulled Mycroft from under the table, and with John's help they carried him to his bedroom.

DI Greg Lestrade died on duty. There were a lot of people at the funeral, family, friends, colleagues.

Mycroft was totally lost. He wasn't speaking, he did as he was told, but mostly sat and stared blankly. His parents, Sherlock, Elisabeth tried everything, but there was no other option. He was away for a month. Until that his parents moved up to stay with Elisabeth. 

Elisabeth was waiting for the car; Anthea always picked her up in time. Today she was late.  
"You are late." said as she got into the car.  
"Sorry about that."  
Elisabeth's heart stopped "Dad!" Mycroft was sitting in the car smiling.  
"Hello darling." he hugged her.  
"Dad."  
"I missed you so much my dear Elisabeth." Elisabeth buried her face into his shirt. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes Dad I'm fine. I missed you too."

 

They were home sitting in Elisabeth's room. "I'm sorry." Mycroft started   
"What for?"  
"I'm sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. He asked me to be strong, but I couldn't, I just couldn't cope. I should have been there for you. Can you forgive me?"  
"I'm just glad you are back." She hugged him tightly. "I love you Dad."  
"I love you too. We talked about this with Gregory; you know; countless of times. I told him in the beginning, that this could happen. We both accepted the risks. The man they wanted in exchange was already dead. Even if he'd been alive, I couldn't let him go. He was too dangerous. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
"I know, I know. Daddy talked about this with me too regularly."

There was an envelope on Mycroft's table; in it was a flash drive. He waited till everyone was asleep, and settled on his bed with his laptop. They had an agreement; it wasn't allowed on the bed. "Just this once." He whispered to the room.

 

'"Mycroft, Love. If you are watching this I'm dead. It wasn't your fault, you have to remember this; It's NOT your fault. There was no other way. I have to admit, I don't want to die, I will be terrified. But you have to be strong, for her sake; you have to promise me this. She is strong, but she'll need you...You'll need each other. I know it won't be easy, but you are not alone. There is Elisabeth, Sherlock, your parents, Anthea, Mrs. Hill, they all love you, and they will be there for you no matter what. Please don't shut them out.  
We had more time together than you first estimated. Of course it would have been nice growing old together, seeing you when you retire. God I can't imagine you sitting around, and doing nothing. "he chuckled. "Maybe the grandkids will occupy you...I wish I could have seen it." there were tears in his eyes. "I know it sounds horrid, but I'm glad you got shot. Without that, who knows, we might never got together. I'm so glad you stayed and ask the question. I was happy, and so were you. Please don't start it, you deserve it, we both do. I made these videos for you, so you can remember the happy times...You have to promise me that you will look after her, and yourself. Also please make sure that Hanna is all right. I haven't seen her for a while, she is currently angry with me. I love you madly and forever. Gregory." he fished with a sad smile.

 

'"Well today we had our first date, if I can call it that. I can see you are scared. So I left you to think, I hope I didn't make a mistake, you tend to over think everything. I understand your reasons; bad experience, security concerns. I love you, and if I can spend a little time with you, I'll be happy." his phone beeped, and a smile appeared in his face."Well,well."'

 

'"Looks like things going well. But I'll never watch Star Wars with you; never again. I love it, but I can't. You just couldn't shut up. You made up solutions for each sides, arguing with the screen when they made a bad decision; according to you. You pointed out the political, economical mistakes...I tried to make you relax, step away from work, and here we are..." '

 

The next was a video about Mycroft.  
'"Please don't leave me."  
"I won't, don't worry."  
"Stay, please!"  
"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?"  
"No." Greg chuckled  
"They are. I'm so lucky to have you Gregory."  
"Can't you just call me Greg?"  
"Nope. Gregory, Gregory Gregory!...You have a lovely bottom, you know." Mycroft smiled, and drifted back to sleep. Greg just laughed.'

 

'"Turns out you can cook. How dare you hiding it from me, you let me work in the kitchen all this time. I also I caught you playing the piano. It was beautiful, you kept insisting it wasn't. From now on you will have to play for me! I was never really fond of classical music, but I really liked the way you played it. You are filled with surprises! I still can't understand how the others got tired of you. We talked again; it was like the 20th time. You still don't believe me when I say I understand and accept the risks. For me it's worth it. I love you, I can't imagine being without you, I'm not like the others. Stop worrying. I love you Mycroft."'

 

'Greg was in bed; whispering, Mycroft was sleeping next to him. "This was the first time you've been kidnapped since we are together. You really had me worried, but you are back now. You asked me to marry you. You did it, not me! I always thought I'll be the one to ask. I already made up my argument, because I know you would have brought up your favourite topic. I'm glad I won't need it. I love you."'

 

'"I know you asked me not to record it, but I couldn't resist. I'm not sorry for it." It was their wedding.' 

 

'Mycroft was sitting with the new born Elisabeth in his arms. "She is so beautiful, just look at her." he couldn't take his eyes of her. "I love you dear Elisabeth."  
"Hey, and what about me?" Greg asked teasingly.  
"Hmm, I don't know, maybe there is some left for you too."Mycroft answered still not taking his eyes off Elisabeth.

 

'Mycroft was reading to Elisabeth from her favourite book.'

 

'It was Mycroft's birthday. He was in the hospital, Greg smuggled Elisabeth in.'

 

'Elisabeth's birthday. 

 

'Greg was at John and Mary's wedding, he was a bit drunk. "You could have come. Sherlock's speech was long, terrible, but fun, he also caught a killer. We should have invited him to ours. I know that John is not too fond of you, and that you don't like people. Still it would have been fun, Mr. Holmes. Just think about it, under your brother's nose." He laughed. "Well, see you soon Mr. Holmes." He chuckled.'

 

'"You left to spend Christmas with your parents and Sherlock. You were sulking alongside Elisabeth, you were both adorable. I know you can survive it Love. You survived worst than this. We are here waiting for you. We love you."'

 

'They were on a holiday. Elisabeth was building a sand castle with Mycroft. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers.  
"Don't you want to get changed Love? It's the beach after all."  
"No I'm fine."  
"There's no one around here!"  
"No."  
"What if it gets ruined?"  
"I'm willing to take that risk."  
Greg poured a bucket of muddy water onto his head.  
"Now, will you take it off?"  
"Now, that it's already ruined there is absolutely no need for me to take it off."

 

'"We got back from your parents, they adored us. I told you so. Sherlock was a bit annoyed and jealous; he expected more drama from your parents. You finally talked with them. Also looks like you are ready to accept help this time."'

 

'"Things are back to normal."'

 

'Mycroft and Elisabeth were playing.'

 

'Elisabeth's first day at school.'

 

'Elisabeth was sitting in the car. What's that on your head? Greg asked with horror.  
"Dad braided it for me.  
That's not...next time he wants to do your hair, wake me up.  
He didn't want to, but I insisted. And I like it.  
You like that! It's a catastrophe!'

 

'"John filmed it for me." Elisabeth and Sherlock baked a cake for their wedding anniversary, and destroyed the kitchen in Baker street. John was standing in the doorway, laughing, while they cleaned up the mess.'

 

'Greg and Elisabeth were sitting in the park, eating ice cream."You promised Dad you won't take me out for ice cream, and now you making a video about it."  
"I know, fun isn't it?"  
"He will know."  
"I know." he chuckled "But he is right...'

 

'Elisabeth's piano concert.' Mycroft couldn't be there, he was working.

 

'They were visiting Mycroft's parents. Mycroft, Elisabeth and Sherlock were competing in stone skipping.' 

 

'Mycroft and Elisabeth were playing a piano four hands.' This was their last Christmas together.

 

Mycroft watched it again and again and again...

Elisabeth came in to the room.  
"Dad!"  
"What are you doing up so late?"  
"Late? It's morning." Mycroft looked at her confused.  
"Is it?"  
"Please tell me you weren't working."  
"No. I...Gregory left me..."  
"He made one for me too. Can I see it?"  
"Sure." She settled next to Mycroft and he started it again.


End file.
